


Your Voice

by atshnily



Series: Akaken week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Four chapters, M/M, Music theme, akaashi singer, akaken, akakenweek2021, day 01 music, kenma streamer, shortfic, singer on pub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atshnily/pseuds/atshnily
Summary: Kenma didn't think it was possible to fall in love with just someone's voice, but when he heard an unknown person singing in the pub he frequented and no one knew the name of the song, it made him decide to find out who owned that charming voice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaken week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153277
Kudos: 6
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm late, but as always i deliver what i do .......... oh heavens, first time writing with them, and I'm freaking out ... but it's just the basics lol, hope you like it. Good reading!

Kenma didn’t like to leave the house and that all his friends knew, but they ignored it with all possible certainty. That's why he was there, at the pub table they used to go to. He was one of the best known in his city, he always ended up having the best people there, professional volleyball players, singers, bands, producers, actors and everything he could imagine. The main reason they went there, was for the celebration of the engagement of Osamu and Suna, both friends of the streamer and ex-lifter of the volleyball team Nekoma, who retired due to bone problems, which was the main reason for doing so give up running for the official 2021 lifter vacancy.

The golden-eyed boy was not bothered by the fact that he no longer played volleyball, even though every weekend he got together with the boys in his group to go out and play some games, training Shouyou, Bokuto and Kuroo for the annual qualifiers. It was not something that made him anxious, on the contrary, he was even happy to have left the team. Of course, your coach doesn't.

Kenma had his thermal cup on the table and moved his cell phone over the social networks in a banal way, as if he didn't care what he actually saw. Her friends were around the round table, talking, drinking, making fun of their failed relationships and those who were still standing. All that was monotonous for him, but he couldn't complain, he even liked it, even though he hated to leave his comfort.

"Roi Kenma!" He heard Kuroo calling to him as he pulled up his chair and sat down beside him, resting his glass on the table and smiling at himself. "You really don't give up on those games, do you?"

"I'm not watching games, idiot." Kenma rolled his eyes and showed the news feed to the brunette, who started to carefully follow the tweets he received. “I'm still not used to so many fans saying things after things”

"At least they draw you in a delicious way." Kuroo commented and saw Kenma's eyes widen and block the cell phone and put it on the table. “Relax kitty” they both laughed in response to his usual scene. "They managed to get you out of the house, right?"

"Your fault, I was told you wouldn't come if I didn't come" Kenma looked at him and saw the brunette smile and run his finger between his blond hair, leaving them behind his eyebrow.

"I'm used to your stupid company, I should be more grateful"

"Your luck that I am your friend and I came"

Kuroo and Kenma went on saying banal things, soon they were accompanied by Bokuto who got into the conversation dragging Shouyou and Atsumu who soon became a circle of jokes and zueras.

Kenma had gotten up, going to the bathroom after drinking a few more glasses of beer and finally finding the courage to leave the table. He was not long in using it, his hands being washed in the sink when he heard the sound of two taps on a microphone, attracting his attention. Kozume dried his hands while listening to the basic thanks of the people in the pub and whoever was supporting the musical group of the night.

He walked slowly out of the bathroom to the corridor that led to the main hall, where he was with the boys and noticed the lighting in the lower, warmer place. The lights were dimmer and the room was more empty. Kenma could also notice the boy sitting on a high bench, he was wearing a long dark coat, as well as a hat that made it difficult to see his face. The blonde raised his eyebrows in doubt at this, it was rare to see people who did not want to be seen, most of them needed to be looked at, especially if they were on a stage next to a microphone.

The streamer leaned his body against the wall in front of the stage, taking advantage of the hint to grab a new glass of beer from the counter and stared at the man who had his attention. He heard the sound of the drumstick three times, thus starting the first song in the hall.

“Aren't you somethin 'to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror ”Kenma sighed when he heard the man's voice ringing through the microphone, drawing his golden eyes even more to him. “And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine”

Kozume followed every word that was recited by that unknown person, how could anyone carry such pain and happiness in just common words? He felt his body warm, agitated by more. For the first time he did not know how he felt around someone unknown, he had always been apathetic with news, with strange things, but for some reason he wanted to know more about that someone who was a complete stranger to him.

The sweet voice sounding throughout the hall was so beautiful to hear, that I understood why everyone loved the suspect singer there. Few could get the right dates when he would sing, when he would go on stage or what day he would be there to mark his presence. He was someone who didn't care about clapping, photos or praising, he was just there for being. It was as if he didn't know where he belonged, where he should be or how he should be. It just existed.

And his voice only conveyed what Kenma understood.

Identifying yourself with something so sad and beautiful is not as good as you think, recognizing the sadness at the bottom of each stanza, the false happiness at each end of the word, the concern to be doing the right thing was desperate. Oh, Kenma was desperate for him. Since when was there empathy for strangers? It was something so new to him.

“'Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookingin' right at the other half of me” The hands held the microphone as his body straightened up ahead of the bench, the tone of his voice slowly increased, asking for more attention. Kenma sighed, how beautiful it was.

He didn't notice, but he stayed there for the whole of his show, seeing, hearing and capturing every single detail of the man, getting lost in what his eyes gave him. For heaven's sake, how could someone as mysterious as he be able to arrest someone in so many minutes? Nor could he explain. So much so that his attention from where he really was was returned when he saw the man thanking everyone for their presence and leaving the stage, heading behind the counter and out the door.

Kozume felt the jacket being thrown over his shoulders and turned his eyes to Kuroo who was smiling at him. "We are going, Tsukishima is already wanting to go"

"It had to be your boyfriend's listless" He rolled his eyes with the blonde's pinprick and then walked ahead. "Hey, fuck me"

The group left first, followed by others who left the pub. Bokuto and others went in a car, leaving him and the couple alone there. "Hey pigeons in love, I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" Tsukishima asked opening the door of his car and facing the smaller one in front of him. "We can leave you at home."

"I need to walk for a while, sitting in front of the computer all day is not doing me any good" Kenma gave his tongue when he heard Kuroo mumble something.

"That's what you get for not working well!"

"Fuck you" Kenma raised his middle finger to see Tsukishima laughing and getting in the car, leaving him alone in the parking lot.

Kenma tightened his coat between his body and turned around, walking towards the square to go home. It was getting cold again and apparently, a light rain would fall that night. The best was that he loved, but not when he was on the street, walking.

He whispered some songs that came to mind, to be more exact, the songs that were played minutes ago. He even wanted to find out who the famous pub singer was, but did he? Meeting new people, knowing their stuff and opening up, was so complicated. Did he really want that?

His eyes scanned the night scenes, people walking in the square, couples still together, families with their children running around the toys and having fun. A sweet sight for anyone there.

He saw the same man from the pub a little way away, sitting on the bench near the lake, near the flower garden in the square. Kenma felt a bit of curiosity to see what he was doing there, standing far and alone in the middle of so many close people. The blond didn't think so much, just let his feet walk towards him. He didn't know what he would say or how he could start a conversation, but maybe just saying hello, you sing really well would be enough.

Kozume slowly approached the man and stopped beside him on the bench and saw him turning his body and raising his face to himself. "Hi? It's OK?"

"Yeah ... yeah, I was at the pub you were singing at." Kenma said quietly and saw the other one taking off his hat, thus being able to see his previously unknown face. "Akaashi?"

Kozume slowly opened his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the other staring at him serene and smiling in the corner. "Kenma, how long!"


End file.
